scaryingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Scarying
The Scarying is the first film released in [[The Scarying series|''The Scarying series]],'' 'released on March 5, 2010. It was produced by BAMF Studios and released to widespread critical acclaim. The Scarying details the story of the origins of The Monster, as well as Manfred McManlison's quest to defeat it. The first screening of the film was reportedly so incredible that 14 viewers eyes bled out from the amazingness, and 3 more stated that they would never watch a movie again because it would never top ''The Scarying. The film was not released in theaters for minor inconveniences, but most critics agree that the monumental film was much better than anything Hollywood could have produced. '''''The Scarying ''is currently the only film in the series to be released, but the other ones would be even more awesome. Story In a dark and spooky shed, an asian man wakes in a cold sweat, tied to a chair. Unknowing what is happening, he cries out in fear. An odd sound cries and alerts the man, who starts to scream, knowing his grim fate lies ahead. The Monster attacks, killing the poor civilian. A new threat has been born. One week earlier, The Monster's origin is revealed. The villainous Count Crrrrraig drives up in the most vile car created- the Toyota Prius. He travels through a field to speak with a farmer about a seal and a chicken pig. The farmer agrees to offer up his farmhand as a slave to Crrrrraig, much to the farmhand's chagrin. He is brought to Crrrrraig's lab, and after being told that his shoes are untied, Crrrrraig proceeds to beat him with a wrench. Crrrrraig makes preparations to create his monster. When the beast is complete, it attacks him, killing him. Meanwhile, KQJX News reports on the issue with its correspondent, Manfred McManlison. He is joined by the fresh, hip, whippersnapping intern, Peter Peroxide as they report on the death of Count Crrrrraig, as well as the ongoing Kitten Fashion Show. This reminds Peter of a fancy of his. J. Jonah Jameson watches the footage of the newscast and is outraged. He sends Manfred out on a quest. The mission: find The Monster or he is fired (fired meaning literally burned alive, as per his unorthodox managerial techniques). Manfred and Peter set out and learn of a mysterious old man who had given Peter some "candy". Manfred is willing to cooperate with the shady character because he does not want to relive his experiences at the homeless shelter with the Hobo. Manfred and Peter meet the old man, who introduces himself as Professor Dongledore. The trio are taken into his lab and are given more of the mysterious candy. 5 hours, 16 minutes, and 43.69 seconds later, the awake to question Dongledore about the monster. He tells them of Count Crrrrraig and his evil lab, located at 666 Evil Lair Blvd. After a scary encounter between Manfred and Dongledore's beard, Manfred and Peter leave for 666 Evil Lair Blvd. There, they find a video camera detailing detailing Crrrrraig's monster logs. They watch Monster Log #6784738.2, which reveals that Crrrrraig traveled to South America to get the feather of a legendary bird and that the monster is complete. Cast Development Bonuses Reception Legacy